


Stucky snippets/things from my head

by Blackhrt32



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Probably more characters who knows I don’t plan ahead, Romance, good luck reading lmao, idk - Freeform, uhmmmm random angst or love from my head, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackhrt32/pseuds/Blackhrt32
Summary: Whenever I think of stucky pain or love I’ll just leave it here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck tryna read this shit lmao

To Bucky the arm wasn’t much of a hindrance. It was the memories that haunted him. He shook his head and he was shocked to see him. 

The man who managed to chip away at his frost covered brain. The moments between them were going by too fast. 

“You pulled me from the river. Why?”

He really didn’t know it just seemed like what he should do. That saving him seemed right, call it a gut feeling. 

“I don’t know.”


	2. Once upon a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off Lana Del Reys “Once upon a Dream.”

_107th_

_James Buchanan Barnes_

_107th_

_Steve Rogers_

 

_107th_

_Brooklyn_

_107th_

**_BUCKY!_ **

Bucky woke up in a cold sweat and looked around Steve stirring as the blanket dropped and the cold air hit him more. Bucky assumed that’s what woke him up; the cold air hitting against him making him relive the memories of falling off the train in the winter of Europe. He put his head on his hands and sighed everything becoming closed off as his mind caved in and he was falling deeper and deeper into the darkest place in his head. His breath was becoming short and he jumped and was ready to start punching when he saw Steve’s sweet smile.

“What happened?” He asked gently already knowing what happened.

”I...oh god, I, I was back in the 40s...when I fell.” Bucky rasped “It felt so real, like my back was touching the snow again and my arm.” He touched the metal; it felt wrong and disgusting and Bucky was sinking quicker into a scary place that he wasn’t sure how he ever gets out of. He gripped it tighter insecurity choking him. 

 

“Hey” Steve started slowly “We are safe, we are in bed, and we will make it. I swear to you I won’t let anyone harm you again. _I’m with you to the end of the line_.”

Bucky nodded and swallowed and looked at Steve, Steve already offering to be bigger spoon. When they laid back down he held wrapped his arm over Bucky and held his metal hand. Steve was already  nodded off Bucky smiled slightly that saying bring more comfort that anything. Steve was the only thing bucky had and Bucky was the only thing Steve had from their past life, and that saying was something they’ll forever keep. So before Steve was fully gone back into his needed slumber Bucky had murmured. 

“ _I’m with you to the end of the line_.” 

 

 


End file.
